


April 9, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos smiled the minute his eyes settled on a cake slice by the kitchen window.





	April 9, 2004

I never created Superman TAS canon characters.

Amos smiled the minute his eyes settled on a cake slice by the kitchen window after he remembered protecting his daughter from two creatures in Smallville recently.

THE END


End file.
